


Headaches

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [13]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt suffers from headaches</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headaches

Techie noted the way Matt winced, sucking air through his gritted teeth as he raised up a hand to touch his temple. He rubbed it with the tips of his fingers, trying not to look too obvious in his actions. Techie was quiet, watching Matt before getting up and heading for their little bathroom.

Matt growled softly to himself, narrowing his eyes as his head continued to throb. He looked up when he heard Techie approach, blinking as a glass of water and a single tablet was set down in front of him. “I’m fine…”

“You’re having one of your headaches again,” Techie pointed out.

“These are your pain meds for when your eyes start to hurt,” Matt insisted, trying to hand the tablet back. He huffed softly when Techie shook his head, closing his fingers around it as he pushed his hand back to his chest. “Techie…”

“It’ll help you,” Techie insisted. He smiled when Matt finally gave in, rolling his eyes before popping the tablet into his mouth before drinking some water to swallow it. He shifted closer to force himself into the other’s lap, happily sitting there as he leaned back against his chest. “I hate when you try to hide your pain from me,” he said.

“I know,” Matt mumbled.

“Are they getting worse?” he asked.

“No, just frequent.”

“My poor Matt…” Techie placed a comforting hand on his cheek, rubbing his cheek with his thumb as he looked at him.

“It’s okay,” Matt promised. He offered him a small smile, hugging Techie around his middle before burying his face against the crook of his neck, making the other laugh as he started to kiss and nibble on the flesh there. “You make me feel much better,” he said. He smiled when Techie looked away bashfully, humming as he hugged him close.


End file.
